


No Idea

by dammitspawk



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it John Sheppard gets all the Ancient ladies anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

         “It’s just one after the other with you isn’t it?”

         Rodney and John were seated in the mess hall eating a late breakfast. Rodney was violently stabbing his eggs as John chewed thoughtfully on his sausage.

         “That’s the _second_ beautiful Ancient lady you’ve gotten on this expedition you know. I mean that’s just not fair.” Rodney skewered another yolk and shoved it into his mouth.

          “Its not like I’m making a mission of wooing Ancient ladies you know. It just sort of… happens,” the pilot told him as he rubbed his now cleanly shaven chin. The short beard he had sported while in the Sanctuary had been a neat change in the beginning but after a while got annoyingly itchy. He was glad for the opportunity for a good close shave when he got home. He would never take his Gillette for granted again.

          “Yeah well would it kill you to go for someone, I don’t know, normal? Average?” John chuckled at that as he watched Rodney gulp down his coffee.

          “I’ll try harder,” he smiled into his own mug, never taking his eyes off Rodney as he devoured his huge plate of breakfast. _He really has no idea._

“Mmm,” was the scientist’s response as he began again on his eggs. John stood to grab another coffee for himself, touching a hand to Rodney’s shoulder.

          “Oh will you top me off?” Rodney asked as he held his now empty mug towards John.

          “Sure,” he responded. Before he left he let his hand linger on his best friend’s shoulder for just a moment longer than he needed to.


End file.
